My Angel of Music
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Draco Malfoy has had everything handed to him, but his life is still incomplete. He moves into his family's opera house to find his path, but winds up falling for the house's composer who's actually his old school rival. They hit it off, but obstacles keep getting in the way of their love, will it survive? Or will they end up torn apart? AUPhantom of the Opera ASH!
1. Prologue

_**Okay so I have officially gotten hooked on the movie/play 'The Phantom of the Opera', and so I decided to make a parody version in Harry Potter. Now this does take place in modern times, and it doesn't involve Hogwarts, at least not magical wise but more of an AU which is obvious right now.**_

_**In this fic the title itself and the titles of some of the chapters will be named after the songs. Seeing as we can't put in the actual lyrics due to copyright issues, this sucks by the way even if we put up disclaimers, I will only add in some lines of the characters. This is going to be a short fic, but hopefully not too short. Anyway here's the main summary:**_

_**Draco Malfoy has had everything handed to him on a silver platter, yet his life is still incomplete. A lover of Opera and fine music, he decides to move into his family's well-known Opera House in Paris run by his godfather. He auditions for his favorite play, and winds up getting the role of the second lead. He ends up meeting the composer of the Opera House, who's also the son of his father's rival and an old classmate, and they fall in love. With several obstacles stepping in their way, will their love survive, or be shattered?**_

_**Oh yeah any original lines from the characters will be in bold, because the genius who created the play itself deserves it all. So there isn't any confusion as to who's role compares to the characters, here's a list:**_

_**Harry Potter – the phantom (talented composer and singer, much to the disdain of his family other than his godfathers and mother)**_

_**Draco Malfoy – Christine Daae (odd yes but I'd rather him take the part, and he's not going to be in canon character, at least not fully)**_

_**Blaise Zabini – Raoul De Chagny (also Draco's old boyfriend)**_

_**Pansy Parkinson – Carlotta (Hates Harry and Draco both but also wants the lead female role)**_

_**Ginny Weasley – Meg Giry (Expert ballet dancer, Harry's best friend in this one)**_

_**Molly Weasley – Madame Giry (retired ballet dancer, teacher & mistress of the house)**_

_**Severus Snape – owner of opera house (Draco's godfather)**_

_**Now this isn't going to be like the actual play, this is a bit different but these are the main characters to the play itself, so it's basically all about them preparing for the big play and on the big night everything will be decided for our main couple.**_

_**Written by myself and AnnaBoleyna1536, who also loves Phantom of the Opera, and we don't own the play or Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_In front of the Slytherin Opera House, January 25, 2060:_

_On a cold winter's day in the beautiful city of Paris, a large building was being renovated to its former glory and would soon be finished. Two elderly men stood before the construction site, holding hands wearing matching gold rings, and behind them stood their huge family also amazed by the nearly finished building. _

"_Father, is this the place you told us about?" a thirty-five year old man asked walking up to a man with white hair tied back in a low ponytail._

"_Yes son, this is where it all began." The man looked to his partner and husband of nearly sixty years, who smiled and held him close. While his hair was long though, his husband's was still fully covered but dark gray and combed over to the side. One had silver eyes that glimmered when happy, and the other had light green eyes that shined similarly even in in their age._

"_Our lives started here everyone, how's about we head to the park?" a young woman with long blonde hair and green eyes, maybe close to twenty stood next to the men._

"_Grandpa, would you tell us the story again?" the whole family nodded in agreement with her, and the two old men just smiled._

"_Very well, let's head to the park and we'll tell." The park wasn't far away, you could get a clear view of the giant opera house from it. Once they reached their usual spot under a large oak tree close to the edge, the men sighed and began their tale._

_**Sixty years beforehand:**_

_**Slytherin Opera House, October 15, 2003:**_

A long black car pulled up in front of the Slytherin Opera House, carrying a rather prestigious and rich young man from a wealthy family, who owned said opera house.

"We're here sir." The driver said.

"Ah, thanks Rogers." A tall, thin young man with shoulder-length pale blonde hair and silver eyes answered him, by the name of Draco Lucius Malfoy. He hadn't been to the opera since his was a child, but his parents owned the house and he was fascinated and delighted with the very plays. He was here to join the cast, since the house was looking for new members and the others had moved on to bigger places or just quit since they grew bored.

The house had singers, actors, dancers, an orchestra, and maids, even some good cooks since most of the cast lived in the dorms though some had private rooms or lived in apartments close by. It was an option to live in the dorms, and the cast were paid to do their work but to get a private room the person would have to be not just a lead, but also willing to have a small sum taken out of their check. It was like an old opera house, but it had been somewhat modernized though most of the traditions were kept the same.

"It's a large place sir, your parents must love it."

"They do, especially my mother." The house had been in his family since his great grandfather's days, and even then it started out as a small theatre but over the years it had grown into a popular opera home. His father didn't have much taste in arts, but he made sure the place was taken cared of because his own father had loved it so much as did his grandmother, who had sung in the opera for five years before they married.

"You're joining it?"

"Yes, something I've wanted to do for a long time." Rogers helped him with his luggage, and when they got inside Draco was greeted by his godfather.

"There you are, five minutes late."

"Good to see you too Uncle." Draco called him uncle because it was easier. "How are you?"

"I've been better, fifty-two auditions in the past two days and only a select few have done…alright."

"That bad?"

"I haven't found a good lead actress or actor yet, not to mention the fact that our stage hands have been out so we can't even rehearse the play until next week."

"Uncle, we have three months, gives us plenty of time to get everything ready."

"Indeed, but I will have everyone rehearse until their voices croak or their legs fall off." Draco laughed. "How are your parents?"

"Fine, father sends his regards. Mother wanted me to bring you this." He pulled out a bag that contained a new set of clothes from his godfather's favorite design brand. "She said she owed you."

"Yes, these are nice." He noticed Rogers with Draco's luggage. "Come I'll show you to your room."

"Thanks." Draco grabbed two of his bags and followed his uncle to the stairs leading into the rooms and dorms. They came down to the last room at the end, and Severus unlocked it with a key. Inside was big, likely the second best room of the house. It had a queen-sized bed, a private bathroom, a dresser, a large mirror, closet, and even a small desk. "It's nice, I think it'll work." Draco set his two bags down on the bed, which wasn't made. "Thankfully I brought nearly my whole bedroom with me."

"You packed up everything you own?"

"Indeed, and I have some savings put away for an emergency but you know how my father is with his money." Draco got a reasonable allowance each week, and he started saving sometime after graduating from the fancy prep school called Hogwarts. He was one of the top students there, hell he had private tutors but he wasn't as good as one student who went by the name of Harry Potter, son of James Potter the business rival of Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes I do, now I have more auditions this afternoon so I'll expect you there."

"I will be, thanks for your help Rogers."

"No problem Master Malfoy, now I must get back your father will be expecting me to bring him to a meeting." Rogers bowed his head and left the room. Severus left soon after giving Draco an extra key and Draco began to unpack his things. As he nearly finished he began to put away his suitcases until he heard a faint sound behind his wall, a beautiful one.

"What is that?" it sounded like a piano, and he realized the sound was coming from the vent above his bed. Draco quickly walked out of his room to find the source, but ended up running straight into a girl. "Sorry." He said, but the girl wasn't pleased.

"Sorry? You just wrinkled my new dress!" she shouted trying to smooth it out. The girl had long dark brown hair and eyes, but she had a face that resembled a pug. Draco recognized her as Pansy Parkinson, Hogwarts' most popular and annoying girl of his year, and remembered her trying to seduce him because of his family name. "Oh, it's you." She sneered.

"Yes, hello to you too Parkinson." He sneered back.

"Why are you here? Don't you have some fancy trips with your parents to prepare for?"

"No, actually I've moved into the opera house, and I'll be auditioning later on."

"Hah! I'm sure you'll get a good part then, as a chorus singer!" she was always jealous of Draco, and after he rejected her advances she tried to make him as miserable as possible.

"We'll see." Unknown to her though, Draco was known to have a melodic voice. He honestly didn't care if he got the lead or not, he just liked opera. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to search for that sound I just heard."

"No!" he figured she wanted to say more but then she was looking past him and at his bedroom door. "You got that room! That was supposed to be my room!"

"What? Forcing you to share in the dorms?"

"Give it up Pansy, your parents can't get you a room if it's already saved for another." A voice from behind her said, and Draco saw a girl with big blue eyes and long red hair.

"Shut it Weasley!"

"Please be quiet, besides Lord Snape wants to see you now." Pansy's eyes lit up and she ran off down the hall. "Sorry about her, she's not well-liked."

"I can tell, did she say your name is Weasley?"

"Yeah, Ginny Weasley youngest of the bunch." She held out her hand, which Draco shook. "My mum's the mistress of this house, Molly Prewett, or Weasley y'know."

"The retired ballet dancer?" Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, all my brothers are on their own now and my dad's out of town so she decided to come back after Madame Monique retired and teach." Madame Monique was a sixty year old woman, retired last year after her ankle broke but from what Draco knew Molly Prewett had been her best student but left after she married and had children, seven children.

"Oh well, nice to meet you."

"Draco Malfoy right? Your family owns the house, figured you'd be with your dad in business." Draco shook his head.

"Not the life for me, I'm more into fine music and arts. So I guess you are a dancer?"

"And singer, but I'm the best in my class. Mum's been teaching me since I was five after I saw a show with her on Christmas." She laughed. "Let me guess, you heard music right?"

"Yes, do you know where it's coming from?"

"The basement or what used to the basement at least. Lovely music, and it's written by a great composer."

"Who?" she smirked.

"Can't tell you, he doesn't want people bugging him about music; but you might be able to see him tonight at the auditions."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because he likes to be alone when it comes to his music, if you were to barge into his rooms right now he'd throw a very bad tantrum. His music is everything to him." Draco could understand that, but he was still curious.

"Alright then, but…do you know the man well?"

"Yes, but that's all I can say. Come now, let me show you around." Draco laughed.

"I don't need to be shown around, I know this place better than anyone." He led her around, and as amusing as he found this girl, he still wondered about that composer he'd heard from earlier.

_**Okay it's not very long but it's only the first chapter. The next chapter is going to be with the auditions and Draco meets Harry, but it's not going to be a pleasant meeting.**_

_**Don't forget I can't use actual song lyrics, stupid rules, but I will use a few lines which will be in bold. **_

_**If there's any confusion, feel free to ask for clarification. Also updates will likely be once a week if not every two weeks, since I have eight other fics to update, but hopefully the waits will be worth it.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Auditions

_**Guys I am so sorry about the long wait I don't know what got into me I should've updated as soon as possible I know. Fear not though I'm not going to abandon this fic I just need to get back in touch with the film and songs, it'll make it easier to write. I can't say that I'll update on this one as often as I would others, but this is just a start so it might be a while before this fic is complete.**_

_**Now this is where the auditions are held, so Harry and Draco will meet but it won't be a good meeting at first. Expect some drama with the parts, but at the end I'll throw in a spot for Harry when he talks to Molly.**_

_**Also in bold are some lines from the songs in the film, but not the entire lyrics or the whole line. All the characters will do is sing a line and then their roles will be decided. Again this is a mere start, but the real drama will begin with rehearsals.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter or Phantom of the Opera.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_That afternoon, in the theater:_

'Ugh, what a morning so far.' Draco stood at the top of the stairs above the stage just thinking to himself when the voice of his godfather boomed from everywhere.

"Alright! Everyone line up so we can begin the final auditions." Severus called everyone from backstage and all who had been picked to audition for the main roles lined up. Draco heard him but was delayed when he tried to think of where that music from earlier came from.

Draco was already settled into his new room, but that music played all through the theater after he showed Ginny around the place. He tried to find it himself, but Ginny warned him whoever played the music didn't want anyone disturbing him in his domain.

'I'll look again later.' he thought before moving quickly.

"Draco there you are!" Ginny spotted him coming from the stairs. "Where'd you run off to?"

"Mr. Malfoy, tardiness is not a good impression." Severus spotted him as well.

"Got held up, sorry sir." he made it to the stage and took the very end of the line. He noticed Ginny and that Pansy girl were lined up as well, but to his shock the two guys down at the end he noticed where not only Harry Potter, but also his ex-boyfriend Blaise Zabini.

'Oh no…not those two…' he had heard Potter disappeared soon after graduation, but he was here? He hadn't seen Blaise since their breakup last year, and though they left on alright terms Draco still felt very awkward around him. He couldn't deny that Blaise wasn't handsome, but he wasn't the one for Draco.

Draco also noticed the line wasn't very long, he almost didn't understand it seeing as the rest of the crew was backstage watching or on the bridges and balconies.

"Alright, you select few will be performing for me right now. We still haven't filled the roles for the main actors and actresses, so now what you are going to do is sing me a little verse and I will decide the role you receive."

"But sir…will you give us the parts we want?" Pansy wanted the role of Christine no doubt, but Draco knew Severus wasn't one to play when it came to the arts.

"Depends on the singing Ms. Parkinson, if you don't get the role you want then tough luck. Now then…Ms. Weasley you can go first."

"I'll be auditioning for the role of Meg Giry."

"Go on then." Ginny nodded at him.

"Yes sir." Ginny cleared her voice. "**Christine…Christine…where in the world have you been hiding, truly you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret, who is your great tutor**?" she had a great voice, so soft and silvery. She didn't want the lead though, Ginny had told Draco earlier that she'd rather play the best friend than an actual role everyone would expect greatness from.

"Very good, is anyone else auditioning for the role of Meg Giry?" no one else came forward. "Alright then Ms. Weasley you have the role, and your mother of course will be playing Madame Giry."

"Thank you sir." Ginny bowed and Draco saw Harry smile. He never liked Potter that much, but they hardly spoke since their fathers were already rivals and they didn't want to be caught into that drama.

"Now…Ms. Parkinson." Pansy stepped forward, pushed Ginny aside and smoothed out her hair and dress.

"I'll be auditioning for the role of Christine sir."

"Sing then, we don't have all day." Pansy nodded and took in a breath.

"**Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try…when you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment, stop and think of me**." her voice wasn't bad, but it was very high and loud like a horn when the role of Christine was soft and gentle as an angel's voice.

"Ugh…good lord…" Severus flinched a bit. "You will be playing Carlotta, while you have auditioned for the role of Christine Daae your voice matches that of the woman Carlotta."

"No! Please can I try again? I can do better!"

"No, one try and that's it no more."

"Sir…"

"Ms. Parkinson my decision is final, you were told that on the first day. You are playing Carlotta, and that's that."

"But sir please…I've always been destined to play the lead!"

"Silence!" Severus wasn't one for petty arguments. "If I hear one more outburst from you I will demote you to playing ballerina number seven. Is that clear?" Pansy wanted to argue further, but she tightly pursed her lips together and stepped back into line. "Do we have anymore auditions for Carlotta?"

"I will sir." a girl stepped up; Draco noticed she had a bit of weight on her. "I'm Millicent Bulstrode."

"Ms. Bulstrode, can you sing?"

"I can sir."

"Don't you already have a role?"

"Yes as a maid for her role but I would like a chance to sing."

"Fine, but make it short." Millicent cleared her throat.

"**Poor fool he makes me laugh, aaahh…**" she stopped when Severus held up his hand. "Sir?"

"Your voice is a bit soft for Carlotta, but you will become an understudy." Millicent seemed a bit upset, but nodded.

"I'll take it sir." she stepped back.

"Now, Mr. Zabini what role will you be auditioning for?" Blaise stepped forward.

"I would like to audition for the Phantom."

"Then you can begin."

'Here he goes.' Blaise had a huge ego, Draco should've known he'd try for the phantom.

"**Past the point of no return, no backward glances, our games of make believe are at an end. Past all thoughts of if or when, no use resisting…abandon thought and let the dream descend for raging fire shall flood the soul, what rich desires unlock its toll, what sweet seduction lies before us?**" he moved as he sang, Draco couldn't deny that he was good.

"Mr. Zabini, that was good…but Potter I understand that you also wish to audition for the Phantom?"

"Yes sir." Potter stepped forward.

"Then you may begin, we'll decide the role of the phantom and the vicomte between you both." Potter nodded and coughed a bit.

"**Night time sharpens heightens each sensation, darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses, helpless to resist the notes I write. For I compose the music of the night.**" he sounded so much better than Blaise, his voice was more soothing and half the people around them leaned in to listen for more.

"That…was good." Severus stood from his seat. "Potter, you will be playing the Phantom and you Zabini will play the Vicomte Raoul De Chagny."

"Oh but sir there must be some mistake." Zabini tried, but backed down when Severus glared at him.

"Now that just leaves the role for Christine Daae, yet none of you could match her voice. I fear if we cannot find an actor for Christine, then we might have to cancel the play." everyone gasped in horror, they all knew none of them were good enough for Christine but they needed someone for her role.

"I will audition for the role." Draco held up his hand.

"You?" Pansy stared at him hard.

"Are you sure about that Draco?"

"Yes."

"He can't audition for her he's a boy!" someone yelled in the back, and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Whoever said that should know that anyone can try out for any role, male or female. As long as the voice is good and matches the personality, then they can take the role. It's already in the bulletins so the audience will know now Draco…you may start."

"Yes sir." Draco stepped forward and took in a breath. "**Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, whenever you find a moment, spare a thought for me.**" everyone's eyes dazzled at Draco as he sang, but Pansy looked ready to explode in anger.

"That was beautiful." Ginny clapped for him. "Almost exactly like Christine." even Potter stared at him.

"He's a boy he doesn't sound like her!" Pansy nearly shrieked.

"Ms. Parkinson!"

"Sorry sir." she stepped back a little more.

"Well…I suppose it's unanimous, Draco you will be playing the role of Christine. I only hope you can fit into the dresses."

"No problem sir." Draco laughed, it was no secret he was gay. His father had hoped he would settle down with a nice young girl, but he respected Draco to live his own life as did his mother. Draco had plans though to have children, although around here it wasn't uncommon for gay men to have children if done through surrogacy.

"Alright now everyone get into place we will be rehearsing some scenes in ten minutes. Stars collect your scripts and go over the first duet scenes you have, we'll start with those." All stars went to collect their scripts, but when Draco grabbed his someone bumped behind him.

"That was good Draco." Draco turned to see it was Blaise.

"Thanks Blaise, it's been a while."

"Yeah it has, and yet here we are again. As if fate has brought us together…" he gave a sly smirk.

"Blaise, don't start we have rehearsals." Draco moved away, while they had parted on good terms Blaise was persistent when it came to a relationship.

"I know, and hopefully my first scene with you will be what we practice today…you know the song 'That's All I Ask of You'?"

"I know all the songs Blaise, you know that."

"Oh yeah that's right, well you look good Draco. I have to say that I've missed you."

"Well…excuse me." Draco quickly moved away but ended up bumping into someone else. "Sorry."

"Watch it." it was Potter. "Malfoy, I thought that was you." he glared at Draco with hard green eyes.

"Potter, I didn't think you had a taste for the arts. Yet here you are, and you have some talent in opera."

"And I shall be the one to woo your character into my arms…I think I would rather woo a flea infested dog off the streets."

"Hmph, fine then just don't try anything funny with me on stage." Potter seemed colder than the last time Draco saw him, then again it had been a good while since he'd even spotted the other man.

"Like I would waste my time with pranking you, now get out of my way." Potter moved past Draco, and then Ginny came over.

"Don't mind him Draco, he's not usually this cold and callous he's just…got a lot on his mind." she patted his shoulder.

"Well maybe he should talk to someone and keep his negativity away from me; I won't have my family's prized opera house defiled by his horrid attitude." Draco spun on his heel and walked away to study his part, even if he knew every line from the play it never hurt to be prepared.

_Backstage:_

"Harry." Ginny followed after Harry when he took off, but remained in a private area in the back. "Did you really have to do that? Draco didn't mean to bump into you."

"I didn't mean to snap either, but why should I be nice to him?"

"Harry his family owns this house; he could have you kicked out if you keep up that attitude."

"Correction, Snape owns the house the Malfoys sold it to him though they are the main patrons. Snape won't throw me out seeing as I'm the Phantom and I know he wouldn't give it to Zabini." Ginny sighed.

"Harry…you're my best friend alright, but you need to lighten up everyone's putting a lot of time and work into this play. It'll be what we're waiting for, that big moment for most of us."

"Big moment…it's an opera house Ginny not a rock concert."

"Even so, you should try and get along since you and Draco are the main roles." Harry rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Fine, I'll apologize after rehearsals is that better?"

"It's a start, have you heard anything from your parents?" Harry glared. "I'll take that as a no." Harry didn't have a good relationship with his family, especially his father James Potter. His mother let him pursue his dreams in fine arts and music, but his father had pressured him into being a business tycoon like himself but that wasn't Harry's life. Harry had two younger brothers who could do well in business, but they missed their brother after he left.

"Why would I hear anything from them? My mother's on holiday with Evan and Gerald, and of course my father could care less about opera."

"What about your godfathers?"

"They're in China working on their latest deals, but they wrote to me hoping I'm well and having fun."

"That's good isn't it?"

"Only if they could actually visit me, which they don't."

"Harry it's not that they don't love you, it's just your dad…"

"My dad's a bastard Ginny, that's all there is to it. Now I have to look over my lines, I have a feeling I'll be seeing Malfoy again shortly."

"Fine Harry, but remember what I told you. Oh and before I forget Mum wanted to see you at dinner, she didn't say why though."

"Alright, thanks." Ginny left him alone and walked back to the stage. She could sense something between Harry and Draco though, and she had an eye for these things. The only issue was she couldn't tell if it was good or bad, and that would probably come later.

'Oh well, off to rehearsal.' she went back to her fellow ballerinas, and they began to go over the first ballet.

_**Hope that will sit with you for now, once again I'm sorry about the long wait I won't abandon this fic. I just needed a small push.**_

_**Now next chapter will have Draco and Harry rehearsing their first few scenes, but is Draco going to forget about the music playing? Will he find out it was Harry? Might have Lily and the brothers show up as well, just to get an idea of Harry's family.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
